How To Play Guide
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Game Play At the start of the game, before any cards are drawn, all players agree on whether to play a starting figurehead. If they all agree, each player can then play a figurehead card from their deck and then shuffle their decks. Each player places their resource decks in the resource area. After this, players decide who plays first (do this via a high roll on a dice, flipping a coin or rock/paper/scissors). Next, players proceed to the Mulligan & Seeding step. (See Mulligan & Seeding.) And once this is resolved, the first player starts his first turn. Turns Turns occur in a series of steps. 1) Draw 1 card. After this, shuffle the top 2 cards from your medic deck into your deck. 2) Enter the preparation phase. Play as many units from your hand as you want and activate any abilities you want to that can be activated at this time. This is where you will ready your forces for an attack.You can also attach gear cards from your hand to your units or from your resource deck. You can only attach 1 gear card from the resource deck to a unit per turn but any number can be attached from the hand. 3) (Optional) Attacking Phase. Here, you can make attacks (See attacking). However, you may not want to if you haven't got a lot of cards in your frontline. Players cannot attack in their first turns. The attacking phase is structured in a series of rounds. Each round, a friendly unit can either move or attack. Once a player has made as many movements or attacks as they want to in a round, they indicate to the opponent that the opponent's round 1 has begun. In the opponent's round 1 they can either return attacks on their opponent OR launch a Counter Offensive (See Counter Offensives) and attack their opponent as well. The process of this is shown in the Counter Offensives section in it's entirety. If this does not happen, the opponent can either end the round or make any attacks they want to from their trench. After they have made any attacks they want, they end the round and it becomes Round 2 of the attacking player's turn, and so on. The attacking phase ends when either: *The attacking player returns all units on the battlefield to their trench. *All units the attacking player controls are removed from the battlefield and they do not wish to move more units our of their trench. *Units the attacking player controls enter an opponent's trench and defeat all units there (See Capturing). After it ends, move to your wake phase. If you don't enter the attacking phase, you move to your end phase. 4) After the attacking phase, you enter the Wake phase. Here you begin readying yourself for your next attack or readying yourself for a possible attack by your opponent by playing new units or activating abilities. After the wake phase, enter your end phase. 5) Some effects and abilities activate here. If not, end your turn. Attacking: During your attacking phase, units you control can make attacks against opposing units that are within their range. To make an attack, designate an attacking creature and it's target. The attacking player rolls a regular D10 (numbered 1-10) and a 'Critical Dice' (Special D6). The D10 roll is added to the attacking unit's atk until the end of the battle. The 'Critical Dice' outlines how good the attack is. The 'Critical Dice' has a number of symbols on it which indicate various things. See more about this in 'Critical Dice'. (If you are just starting out in the game, it could be an idea to avoid using 'Critical' and 'Defensive' dice). The defending player then rolls a standard d10 for their unit's defense as well as a 'Defensive' Dice which outlines how well it defends. If the attack of the unit then surpasses the defence of the target, the target takes damage equal to the attacking creatures damage value. Various cards can be used to increase atk, def and damage values to make attacking and defending easier. Once a unit has taken damage from an attack, it is treated as 'wounded' and, at the end of that battle, if still alive, it is placed on the bottom of the Medic deck. If the unit is healed and on full hits by the end of the battle, you decide whether to place it into the Medic deck or to leave it on the field. If a unit takes damage from an attack and is reduced to 0 hits, it is defeated and flipped face down to indicate so. At the end of the turn, all defeated units are discarded. At the end of an opposing player's attacking phase where a unit they controlled was defeated or where their trench was captured, they lose 1 morale. Counter Offensives When it becomes obvious that the enemy are coming over their trench walls, a player may choose to send their own troops over the wall to face the enemy head on. In counter offensives, the attacking phase still occurs in the same manor but it is treated as if each round happens simultaneously, allowing both sides to fire back at the enemy. During a round of an attacking phase, take note of what damage your units would take. If they are not defeated, they take no damage until the end of the round. Once a round concludes, units do take damage, any injured units are marked as so and the next round commences. A counter offensive attacking phase concludes once one player's trench has been captured by the enemy or until all units of both sides have returned to their respective trenches. Once the counter offensive has concluded, the player's wake phase begins. Due to the fact that the most likely outcome of a counter offensive would be the complete destruction of an opposing force, counter-offensives allow a player to win a battle during their opponent's turn. The Medic Deck At the start of your turn, the top two cards of the medic deck is shuffled into your main deck. There are other cards, such that help remove cards from your medic deck faster as well as cards that add them to your hand instead of your deck such as 'Miraculous Recovery' and 'Return To The Line'. Resource Deck The Resource decks are placed in the resource area. Both decks are 15 weapon cards. Any number of the same weapon card can be placed in here. As well as this, the amount of weapon cards in your deck is not affected by the weapon cards in your resource decks. A good idea would be to field 2 specific weapons, 1 in each resource deck. Capturing When a unit you control occupies an opposing trench that does not have any opposing units in it, you can either: treat the trench as captured and instantly return your units to your own trench. You are considered as having 1 capture. OR continue the attacking phase by moving your troops out of the trench and attacking the opposing reinforcement line. This could be done so that your opponent cannot attack next turn with a daunting amount of units. However, if all units you control are then defeated, the capturing does not occur. If you do continue the assault, once the reinforcement line has no opposing units occupying it, the trench is considered captured and you have 1 capture. If a player gets 3 captures, they win the game. If a player's trench is captured, they lose 1 morale. Morale ' '''Each player begins the game with 5 morale. At the end of an opposing attacking phase where a unit you control is defeated, you recieve -1 morale. If a R3 general unit was defeated, you recieve -2 morale instead. Some weapons, such as tanks and artillery, cause morale to be further lowered in a battle. If a player's trench is captured, they recieve -1 morale. Some figure heads and inspiring characters cause an increase in your morale. There is no limit to the level of morale you can have however, if it reaches 0 your units surrender and you lose the game. '''Mulligan & Seeding' All players start the game by drawing 7 cards. They may then place any units they wish from their hand into the reinforcement line or their trench. They can then shuffle their entire hand into the deck (min 2 cards). After shuffling the hand into the deck or after playing all units they wish to, players draw until they have 5 cards in their hands and the game begins. Affiliation Cards Affiliations designate the official country that your force represents. You can only control one affiliation card and whilst you do you can only control one affiliation of soldier. Different affiliations give units bonuses. To change an affiliation, flip it face down. Once face down, it's effects cannot be used. While face down, you can discard it and play a new affiliation.